


Car Keys

by Gotmetalkinginmysleep



Category: Jay Park (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotmetalkinginmysleep/pseuds/Gotmetalkinginmysleep
Summary: Genre: Smut with Jay Park x Female Reader (Y/N)Warnings: None really. Teasing lead with masturbation, established relationship.Summary: You’re looking for the car keys while Jay’s getting ready for a big night out.Reference: Sexy4eva by Jay ParkAll rights reserved ©Gotmetalkinginmysleep
Relationships: Park Jaebeom | Jay Park/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Car Keys

“Babe, where are the car keys?” 

You’re hollering up the stairs and get no response, figuring he’s probably still getting ready for his night out. Pounding up the stairs you continue to call him however, the sound of music is probably obscuring his hearing. You decide to follow the sound of the beat hoping you’ll find him at the source.

It’s no surprise where you find him. You lean on the doorframe of the bathroom while watching him groom. Perfecting his hair while bassy music continues to play through the speakers. He’s dressed in his finest; a black suit with a crisp white shirt, no tie. His tattoos peeking over the top of his collar fading into his haircut. The angel’s wings showing through the shaved parts. He’s still not noticed you’re there.

“You look nice. Maybe a little too hot,” you joke.

“Shit Babe. How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough,” you tease. Walking into the bathroom to hug him from behind as he continues his work. A little bit spritz of perfume, as you ask “Is this new?” 

“Nah, just not worn it in a while. Wasn’t sure what to wear,” he explains as you hold him tighter, making sure he can feel your warmth against him. “What’s up?” he asks as he continues to adjust individual strands of hair.

“Where’s the car keys?” You ask, making eye contact with him in the mirror. It’s a stark contrast with you in your skinny jeans and tee while Jay’s stood looking good enough to eat.

“Oh, try my pocket.” You immediately put your hands into his front trouser pocket, not finding the keys but feeling him instead. 

“I meant my jeans pocket.” He chuckles as you begin to play with him through the pocket lining.

“Shame. I was beginning to enjoy this,” you say reaching up to kiss his neck. His eyes rolling as he stops his grooming session. You begin grinding against him, just lightly but enough to show him just how turned on you are. You continue to tease him through his pocket as he stirs to life.

“Babygirl not now. I’ve got to go,” he sighs, fully enjoying what you’re doing to him. His body conflicted with his brain.

“You may be saying that babe but your body’s telling me something different,” you chuckle, not once stopping your movements on his now hard cock.

There’s room in his pocket to grip him properly so you do, stroking him through the fabric. Your other hand reaching around to palm the front. His breathing becomes erratic as you begin to pick up the pace, tightening as you get towards the tip.

“I’m looking forward to you coming home, baby. I was going to go out. Pick up a few things. Have a bubble bath,” you say.

“Hmmm,” he sighs. He’s barely listening to you as his chest begins heaving with every movement you make.

“I could wear that little number you like. You know the red one?” you continue to tease.

His eyes open and stare directly at you via the mirror, they’re glazed over with lust. His smile pulling into a smirk as he reaches behind him to grab your ass. Massaging your cheeks through your skinny jeans as you continue to play with him. He’s unbearably hard.

“I was thinking.” you pause for dramatic effect.

“Yea, Babygirl,” he groans under his breath as he closes his eyes once more. Melting into your body with his head lolled back.

“I was thinking,” leaning in closer so you whisper in his ear, peppering kisses where his pulse is on his neck, “we could try that thing you’ve been asking.”

His eyes shoot open as he grips the worktop, his glare fixated on yours. Your face has lust written all over it as you continue to pump him through his trousers. You cock your eyebrow to challenge him, show him you mean it a smirk spreading across both your faces.

“Fuck. Babe,” he growls. You feel his trousers instantly heat as he cums, curses falling from his lips confirm it as he shudders all over.

You remove your hands and kiss him on the cheek, tidying his hair and putting it back into place gently. You slap him on the ass as you leave the bathroom in search of the car keys.

“Oh, and um, Daddy?” you stop in the doorway turning to him.

“Yeah Babygirl?” he turns to look at you. His hands still on the worktop as he collects himself, still shocked with how bold you just were. His cheeks flushed with a post-orgasmic glow, and part embarrassment realising he’s going to have to change. 

You blow him a kiss as you leave him with parting words, 

“Wear the red suit.”


End file.
